Love Is
by Deadly Little Miho
Summary: A series of musings on love from the points of view of the three main characters.
1. Christian

_Woohoo, more Nip/Tuck fic! this time a mini-series, ooh ahh, encompassing the three main characters (Christian, Sean and Julia) feelings on love. _

It's set after 2.14 - Trudy Nye, where Sean and Kimber bump into Julia and Kevin in a restaurant, Christian sleeps with Kimber and breaks up with Natasha and Sean ends things with Kimber.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with N/T, except season 1 on DVD and season 2 on video. Hell, if I owned N/T, Christian would never wear clothes, Ava would be back, we would discover what happened to Grace Santiago (and it wouldn't be pretty) and Julia would have her mouth taped shut.

* * *

**Love is...  
Christian**

You've done it again. You've ended things with someone who truly, deeply cares because, once again, you don't. It's not your fault though. You don't love, that's just the way you're built. To love is to open your heart up, to become truly vunerable and you don't do vunerability. It's not in your nature. You discovered long ago that love is overrated. Your adopted parents loved you and look at what happened there. Years later, you give it another chance, you decide that, maybe, just maybe, it **_is_** worth it after all. So you allowed Wilbur into your heart and look what happened there.

Love **_is_** overrated.

You know you were cruel to Natasha. You feel guilty for being so brutal in your handling of your break up but, hell, she always admired your honesty. Of course there's a difference between honesty and tact. Did you really need to call her a hassle? Did you really need to tell her how much more fun Kimber is? Did she need to know all those things? No, but you insisted on telling her. She'll get through it, you thought, she's a strong woman, your words can't hurt her.

You don't know why you slept with Kimber. You don't know why you allowed yourself to once more jeapordize your still fragile friendship with Sean. She wasn't worth it, even if she was the best sex you've ever had. She still isn't worth losing your oldest friend over. You know you were lucky there. Lucky he thought you were helping him out. Things could have got nasty. But you need to stop playing with Kimber, you know this. That girl loves you beyond comprehension. You don't want to give her false hope.

You don't need love, you tell yourself. It's just a hassle. It's **_overrated_**. Love distracts from the important things in life. You can be perfectly happy without any love in your life. As long as you have your job, your family, your life, you'll be happy. There's nothing missing, no huge void inside you need to fill. Your life's pretty fucking peachy...

Or so you tell yourself...

* * *

_Please R&R... oh and please, no season 3 spoilers in any reviews. I don't get to see it until mid next year:( Stupid England!_


	2. Sean

_Woohoo, more Nip/Tuck fic! this time a mini-series, ooh ahh, encompassing the three main characters (Christian, Sean and Julia) feelings on love. _

It's set after 2.14 - Trudy Nye, where Sean and Kimber bump into Julia and Kevin in a restaurant, Christian sleeps with Kimber and breaks up with Natasha and Sean ends things with Kimber.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with N/T, except season 1 on DVD and season 2 on video. Hell, if I owned N/T, Christian would never wear clothes, Ava would be back, we would discover what happened to Grace Santiago (and it wouldn't be pretty) and Julia would have her mouth taped shut.

* * *

**Love is...  
Sean**

Congratulations dear, you're single once again. You're back on the market. You've fucked it up with Kimber, you've fucked it up with Julia. You're well on your way to becoming a lonely, sad, old man with nothing to show for his life except a messed up family. Your son... or rather the child you'd been led to believe was yours... is dating a manipulative pedophile. Your wife is dating her Zennis coach (Zennis? What the fuck is that anyway?). Your best friend is fucking your ex... who was his ex to begin with.

Sometimes you envy Christian, envy his simple way of living. Moving from one woman to another, one bed to another. No romantic attachments. No chance of getting your heart ripped in two again. You often wonder if you should take a leaf out of his book. But you think about Annie and you know you can't do it. You need stability, she needs stability and you can't give her that if you're out and about philandering.

It's not just the stability. You need love, you crave it. You're a traditionalist. You need the **'The One'. **Deep in your heart, you're still holding out hope that you and Julia can make it. You won't admit it to yourself. You certainly won't admit it to Julia but there's still something there between you. Something that will never die. Despite her betrayal, you can't help yourself from holding out some hope for your relationship.

Seeing her in that restaurant with Kevin really tore you up. You didn't let anyone know, you stayed calm on the outside despite the jealousy surging through you. What right did you have to be jealous? You gave up your right when you gave up your marriage. Do you think Julia felt the same jealousy when she saw you with Kimber? Or has she done what you know you should do and accepted you're over and moved on?

After all, you're both happier now. Your marriage was dead in the water. You'd stopped caring anymore. This was the best thing that could happen to the pair of you...

Or was it?

* * *

_Please R&R! Please, no season 3 spoilers in your reviews. I don't get to see it until mid-next year. Stupid England :(_


	3. Julia

_Woohoo, more Nip/Tuck fic! this time a mini-series, ooh ahh, encompassing the three main characters (Christian, Sean and Julia) feelings on love. _

It's set after 2.14 - Trudy Nye, where Sean and Kimber bump into Julia and Kevin in a restaurant, Christian sleeps with Kimber and breaks up with Natasha and Sean ends things with Kimber.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with N/T, except season 1 on DVD and season 2 on video. Hell, if I owned N/T, Christian would never wear clothes, Ava would be back, we would discover what happened to Grace Santiago (and it wouldn't be pretty) and Julia would have her mouth taped shut.

* * *

**Love is...  
Julia**

How long has it been since you truly knew what love was? How long has it been since you truly belived it could conquer all? How long has it been since you truly believed in it at **all**? When your marriage was still alive? Hell, when was your marriage last **truly** alive?

You're lying to yourself again. Diving into another relationship you're not truly commited to. A relationship spawned from loneliness. Sure, you can tell yourself you care about Kevin. You can try and force yourself to make it true but you know deep down, it'll never be true.

There are only two men you could ever be with and you're destined for misery with both. With Sean you have a life of lies, deciet, pain and desires for Christian. With Christian, you'd have a childless life full of affairs, drugs and desires for Sean. You just can't win. No matter who you choose, you're destined to long for the other. Maybe you'd be better off alone? At least that way you can't hurt anyone anymore.

No, you can't be alone. You're not strong enough to be alone. You're scared of being independent. You dream of it yet it frightens you. So you continue to depend on someone else, until the day you can accuse them of holding you back. Hell, why change the habit of a lifetime? You're happy this way...

Or are you?

* * *

_Please R&R! Please, no season 3 spoilers in your reviews. I don't get to see it until mid-next year. Stupid England :(_


End file.
